Je suis seul, tu vois
by samie974
Summary: Harry est dans un désespoir sans nom, il ne sait plus quoi faire face à un Draco qui ne l'aime plus,qui sait? une songfic qui reprend la chanson de Sita l'envers du décor.


**Disclaimer: **tous les presonnages sont originaires de l'univers de JK Rowling, je ne suis pour rien dans leur intrusion dans la réalité.

**N/a:** une petite songfic qui me tient à coeur, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant.

**

* * *

**

**Je suis seul, tu vois.**

_« Je suis seul tu vois_

_Immobile encore_

_Tous les soirs c'est de_

_Pire en pire_

_Et quand tu rentres enfin_

_C'est pour dire_

_Que j'aurais dû m'endormir »_

**Tu n'es toujours pas rentré.**

**Cela fait bientôt un anque, tous les soirs, tu sors avec tes amis.**

**Et moi, dès que j'ai fini mon boulot, je rentre et je me retrouve tout seul.**

**Pourquoi est-ce que cette situation est apparue ?**

_« Je devine des signes_

_Que j'ignore et puis,_

_Ton nouveau sourire_

_A la mode_

_Et tant d'erreurs_

_Que c'est toi qui décroches_

_Trop d'espace, entre nos corps »_

**Peut-être qu'après trois ans de vie commune, cela est normal !**

**Moi qui travaille comme un fou, même si le fait d'avoir battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu m'épargner ceci…**

**Et toi, qui as choisi de trahir les tiens ; pour moi, pour nous, pour notre amour…Tu as tellement changé depuis…**

**En fait non, tu n'as pas tellement changé : tu es tout simplement redevenu celui que tu étais avant, mon ange (même aujourd'hui encore je t'aime !)**

**Tu as hérité, donc tu ne travailles presque pas ; à part gérer de temps à autre, les affaires de ta famille (ton ancienne famille)**

…

…

**Ça fait presque 5 ans que l'on est ensemble !**

**Et tout le monde l'a bien accepté : même si pour Ron c'était un peu dure à avaler.**

**Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne te connais plus.**

**Tu as changé, tu n'es plus le Draco que je connais et que j'aime pourtant.**

**Tu sors presque tous les soirs, et quand tu es là, on se dispute toujours.**

**Je ne sais plus quoi faire… et pourtant je voudrais tant qu'on refasse encore l'amour, comme au début de notre relation. Reviens Draco…revenons comme avant.**

**Ton corps me manque…**

_« Et je laisse faire encore_

_Je me perds dans_

_L'envers du décor_

_Je laisse faire encore_

_Et je perds la tête_

_Quand je n'ai plus la force »_

**C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que j'ai essayé.**

**Mais je n'ai pas réussi…je suis un lâche !**

**Je ne veux plus me battre Draco…je ne veux plus me battre pour t'avoir !**

**Et pourtant, je reste et je suis incapable de partir.**

**Tu me fais mal Draco !**

**Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu en aimes un autre ?**

**Mais je veux te garder malgrès cela.**

**Tu ne rentres presque plus le soir, mais, moi, je t'attends toujours.**

**Et lorsque tu rentres enfin, je dois vite m'en aller, pour ne pas te faire une scène…et ne pas te perdre.**

**Je t'aime Draco ! Mais je suis fatigué !**

_« Je vois bien qu'il te fait revivre_

_En fait,_

_Tu me caches rien_

_Sous tes cils_

_Je ferme les yeux_

_Quand ils sont trop lucides_

_Et me brûle_

_Quand je résiste »_

**Hier soir tu n'es pas rentré, et cela va faire bientôt cinq jours que tu n'es pas là.**

**C'est peut-être à cause de la scène que je t'ai faîte, il y a de cela une semaine.**

**Je t'avais menacé… je t'ai dit que je te tuerais même !**

**Tu as transplané et tu n'es pas revenu.**

**J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne décroches jamais.**

…

**Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Dis-moi que tu l'aimes, Draco, je serai beaucoup moins fatigué après que tu me l'auras dis.**

**Il t'accorde tout son temps libre ?**

**Il est beau ? (Forcément !)**

**Il est un peu comme toi ?**

**Tu l'aimes, je le sais ! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.**

**Mais pourquoi, moi, je reste ?**

**Dis-moi Draco, pourquoi je reste ?**

**Je ferme les yeux et je repense à la passion qu'avaient alors nos baisers.**

**Nos étreintes étaient si passionnées, si fougueuses et si sincères.**

**Laisse moi partir Draco, je t'en supplie…si tu m'aimes encore un peu, laisse moi partir.**

_« Et je laisse faire encore_

_Je me perds dans_

_L'envers du décor_

_Je laisse faire encore_

_Et je perds la tête_

_Quand je n'ai plus la force »_

**Draco, tu ne me regardes même plus.**

**Tu es devenu plus froid, voir plusindifférent, que d'habitude.**

…

**Tu es finalement revenu.**

**Après t'être fait consolé par les bras d'un autre, les baisers d'un autre…le corps d'un autre.**

**Tu repars en boîte, après une semaine d'abstinence.**

…

**Durant cette semaine, j'ai eu l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant.**

**Pour la première depuis un an, on a fait l'amour.**

**C'était comme pour une première fois pour moi.**

**Redécouvrir ton corps, ta chaleur, cette peau blanche, si lisse.**

**Ces lèvres si douces, qui en ont pourtant embrassées bien d'autres !**

**Ah Draco, pourquoi me redonnes-tu cet espoir ?**

**C'est pour mieux me tromper ?**

**Je te laisse le champ libre, Draco, fais ce que tu veux, je n'en peux plus pour ma part.**

_« Je suis seul tu vois,_

_Immobile encore_

_Je suis à l'écart,_

_Je me vide_

_Et tant pis pour_

_La lame qui brille_

_Maintenant, je peux dormir »_

**Tu es parti rejoindre tes amis.**

**Et moi, comme toujours, je me retrouve seul.**

**C'est décidé, ce soir, je pars ; mais je veux te faire mal !**

**Je vais me suicider Draco !**

**Je me suis suicidé, et mon cahier est plein de tâches de sang !**

**Ah la la, le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, ayant échapper à Lord Voldemort et qui finalement se suicide à cause d'une peine de cœur.**

**De qui était donc amoureux Monsieur Potter ?**

**Du seul, le véritable, l'unique Draco Malefoy !**

**Saint Potter a été assez idiot pour croire que Malefoy changerait pour lui !**

**J'ai été assez idiot pour le croire, oui.**

**Mais était-ce mal ?**

**Après tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi, ce bonheur là…je ne voulais pas le perdre.**

**Et pourtant voila que je te perds toi, et du même coup, mon bonheur, notre bonheur.**

**Je me rends compte que je te perds à cause de mon excès d'amour.**

**Tu as dû avoir peur et ce n'est que maintenant que je le comprends, je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot !**

**Je me suis ouvert les veines, Draco !**

**Je vais partir pour te laisser vivre.**

**Partir, pour te laisser respirer ; car tu étouffais avec moi à tes côtés.**

…

**Je voulais tout de toi : un mariage, des enfants, un chien…la famille Malefoy-Potter au **

**complet !**

**Et cela rapidement, je ne voulais plus perdre de temps.**

**Je comprend que tu avais peur de changer, peur de ce sentiment étrange…peur de l'amour.**

**Et pourtant, lorsque nous avions ait l'amour, j'ai cru que tu aurais pu encore changer !**

…

**Du bruit… **

**Tu es revenu plus tôt.**

**Tu vas me trouver dans cet état…tant mieux ! (J'aurais préféré que tu me trouves mort)**

**Tu liras ce cahier à ma mort, mais ne sois pas triste, Draco, je t'ai toujours aimé…je voulais simplement plus que tu pouvais me donner.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais simplement fatigué de me battre pour t'avoir, mais heureux tout de même que tu restes chez moi…même si ce n'était pas avec moi.**

_« Et je laisse faire encore_

_Je me perds dans_

_L'envers du décor_

_Je laisse faire encore_

_Et je perds la tête_

_Quand je n'ai plus la force »_

_Ne pleures pas Draco, ne pleures pas devant cette pitoyable image qui est moi._

_N'appelle pas l'ambulance, je dois mourir!_

_Draco…mourir pour toi._

_Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? Je ne dois pas mourir ?_

_Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes ? Avant peut-être !_

_Mais maintenant, je ne le pense pas.  
_

_Tu l'aimes lui, et non moi._

_L'ambulance est arrivée tu me dis ! Ils sont arrivés vite ces connards !_

_Mais j'en ai rein à foutre d'eux…je préfère regarder tes lèvres…  
_

_Elles me disent ce que je rêve d'entendre depuis des mois !_

_Elles me disent que tu m'aimes et que tu ne veux pas me voir mourir !_

…

_Je suis dans le coma, je ne comprends plus ce que tu me dis_

_Mais je sens tes bras qui m'entourent, la chaleur de ton corps, tes larmes…_

_Tu m'aimes peut-être encore un peu ?_

_Non…tu n'auras plus jamais peur de moi._

_Adieu mon ange…et vis pour nous deux ! Et surtout pour toi._

_« Et je laisse faire encore_

_Je me perds dans_

_L'envers du décor_

_Je laisse faire encore_

_Et je perds la tête_

_Quand je n'ai plus la force »_

_Je me réveille dans un endroit tout blanc !_

_J'ai mal aux bras…oui, je me suis ouvert les veines._

_Je me souviens aussi d'un Draco qui m'aimait._

_Tiens, quelqu'un entre._

« Bonjour Harry, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

_Merde, c'est Draco, 'tain qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Faire semblant d'être encore dans le coma, et écouter…l'écouter et réapprendre sa voix._

« Cela fait bientôt un an que tu es dans le coma, le docteur a dit que c'était fréquent, et que ça arrivait lorsque le patient ne veut pas se réveiller et donc inconsciemment tu restes dans le coma. »

_Ouais, bon ça va, arrête de parler de trucs compliqués et viens en au fait._

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Harry… »

_Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas te marier ?_

_Mais au bout d'un an c'est normal…c'est un peu comme moi, t'en as marre d'attendre !_

_Pendant un an dans le coma…_

_Pourquoi maintenant, aujourd'hui je me réveille, si c'est pour t'entendre me dire que tu vas te marier ou que tu as trouver quelqu'un d'autre._

« Je suis désolé Harry, tout ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute… je t'ai poussé à te suicider!

Mon comportement, mes sorties, mon infidélité…c'est pas beau je sais…mais…

Je te fuyais Harry, tu me disais tout le temps « je t'aime », tu voulais une famille, des enfants de moi, tu voulais mon changement.

Et cela me faisait peur, je n'étais pas encore prêt à m'engager…tu me faisais peur Harry…je voulais être parfait pour toi.

Je n'étais pas habituer à l'amour… »

_Non Draco, ne te culpabilises pas, mais n'en rajoutes pas quand même !_

_Quand tu dis que je te faisais peur, j'ai l'impression que tu me compares à une des affreuses créatures qu'affectionne tant Hagrid._

_Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré mourir, plutôt que d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire._

« Harry…j'ai trouvé ton cahier…celui où tu écrivais tout le temps dedans.

Je t'entendais griffonner dedans lorsque je rentrais le soir…je croyais que tu notais mes heures d'entrées et de sorties »

_Tu crois que je suis parano à ce point ou quoi ?_

'_Chier, tu l'as lu ?_

_Tu aurais dû le lire lorsque je serais mort ! Et je suis en vie, crétin !_

_« Je suis seul tu vois_

_Immobile encore_

_Tous les soirs c'est de_

_Pire en pire_

_Et quand tu rentres enfin_

_C'est pour dire_

_Que j'aurais dû m'endormir »_

_« Et je laisse faire encore_

_Je me perds dans_

_L'envers du décor_

_Je laisse faire encore_

_Et je perds la tête_

_Quand je n'ai plus la force »_

« Mais…Harry, je me suis retenu de le lire des mois durant…mais je voulais savoir exactement ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur…j'ai lu le cahier Harry. »

_Fallait pas ! Maintenant tu vas me prendre pour un sentimentaliste fini, doublé d'un parano suicidaire._

« J'ai vu que tu as beaucoup souffert Harry…à cause de moi.

Je ne t'ai pas aimé comme tu l'attendais, excuse-moi.

De t'avoir fait attendre, de n'avoir pas vu ta détresse, d'être parti en te laissant comme un chien.

Pardonne-moi Harry »

_Mais, merde Draco, je me fous de tes excuses, je ne t'en veux pas._

_Mais il est vrai que tu dois quand même t'excuser…c'était un peu de ma faute aussi._

« Mais j'avais peur de perdre ma personnalité, ce qui faisait que j'étais moi… j'avais peur de ne plus être Draco Malefoy en étant avec toi…D'un côté c'est un peu de ta faute aussi non ? »

_Eh oh ! Y a des limites, moi j'ai le droit de penser que c'est ma faute et toi, tu n'en as pas le droit !_

« Je vais t'attendre Harry…je te veux pour époux et aussi le père de nos enfants, enfin, si tu en veux toujours.

Je t'aime, et…si tu sors du comma je t'épouse… »

_C'est un chantage, tu es tombé bien bas…mais je vais quand même tenter ma chance._

« Je te jure que si tu te réveilles, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…tout mon amour…

…Je vais m'en aller Harry, je reviendrai demain ! »

**- Attends, mon ange, je veux bien t'épouser, je veuxles enfants aussi, un chien si possible, une grande maison avec un grand jardin et toi et ton caractère de cochon **_(surtout au lit)_

_Draco, tu te retournes, les larmes aux yeux, tu avances vers moi d'un pas hésitant…tu as peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve._

_Finalement, tu atterris dans mes bras, en pleurs et je te berce._

« Oui Harry, je veux bien t'épouser…ce que je voudrais te dire…

Le soir de ton suicide, ce soir-là, je suis rentré plus tôt pour te demander en mariage. »

**- Je le sais, je t'aime Draco et cela ne changera jamais.**

**Merci mon ange,** chuchotais-je à son oreille.

_Un baiser vint scellé cette promesse._

_Ces lèvres…ça faisait longtemps, mon ange._

Fin

n/a: Merci à tous ceux qui liront cette songfic, ma toute première. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est bien ect...

Merci beaucoup, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la fin de ma première fic (je suis desordonnée, dsl, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire celle là).

Bizzzzz!


End file.
